


闲事

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

闲事

“霜月小姐。”  
奎因进来时我正坐在夕夜的办公室里为他签文件，落地窗的帘子被我偷偷拉开，外面的森林一片静谧。阳光进到屋子里来，照得书本也一同变得温暖。听到奎因的声音我抬起头，他就站在门口的书架处，一只手捧着文件夹。  
“霜月小姐。”他或许以为我没有听到，于是又叫了我一次，“您很忙嘛，那见到我也没必要行礼了。”  
“按照职位，我们平级。”我说，“同为首领助理，您没比我多出些什么来。”  
这并非奎因第一次找我麻烦，从我正式来到夕夜身边工作的那天起，他就好像吃醋似的对我冷嘲热讽。夕夜告诉我说他这个人脾气很怪，但在我眼里不只是很怪这么简单。魔族使者是个特别的组织，具体何时成立尚且不得而知，但它与魔族的政权并肩前行，这一任的首领夕夜与皇帝签署了一份合约，使者听从国家命令，同时又不受国家限制。使者内部有使者的规定和律法，通常，使者只秘密招收有才能的重犯，或是那些不能融入社会的人。  
奎因就是其中一个，魔族使者无人不知他的大名。作为审讯部的部长，他心狠手辣，据说他喜欢听别人的惨叫，还喜欢支配他人。这般扭曲在组织内无人能敌。更何况他还总在背后对我说三道四。  
或许与我失忆的事有关。他们告诉我说，我是魔族使者，在一次意外当中受伤失忆。夕夜是我的上级，失忆后他常来看望我，我受伤之后就在他身边做一些文书工作，最后我和他走到了一起。这引起了奎因极大的不满，仿佛夕夜是他暗恋多年的人似的。  
“您曾经只是情报部一个小部员。”他轻笑一声，赤红的眼里溢出不屑，“不过是攀上了夕夜大人而已。论资历，的确应该称呼我一声前辈。”  
“您有什么事？”  
我站起身。我本无心与他吵架，只是空气愈发焦灼了。仿佛只需要他的一句话就能将其点燃，然后一场争吵在我们之间爆发。这对于夕夜来说会很难办——想到这点我便有了退一步的想法。我不想给我爱的人带来麻烦。  
“没什么。来取需要的文件而已。顺便看看您是不是又在给夕夜大人添麻烦。我可不希望我们的首领养了个花瓶。”  
“您多心了。我们之间的事，轮不到您来担忧。”  
“是嘛。”他说，“那请您证明给我看看，您的实力究竟如何。我可不希望首领有软肋，那我们魔族使者就要毁在您手里。”  
“要打架的话，我随时奉陪。”  
“呵，您还是小心些别被夕夜大人欺负得双腿发软吧！”  
这句嘲讽的话刚刚说完，他立刻走出了办公室，不忘记在我彻底震怒之前关上门。这岂止是嘲讽，简直就是挑衅。我立刻拉开门，想追出去讨个说法，却见夕夜站在门口。而奎因站在走廊尽头，正对我挥手。  
“怎么了？”夕夜先是看看我，后又转过头看已经消失的奎因，“他对你说什么了吗？”  
每当这时我都惊讶于夕夜的感知能力。他好像能读懂人的内心。我点点头回到座位上，但却没再说什么。抱怨这种无聊的拌嘴吵架也没有任何用处，还不如退一步当作无事发生。  
只是待到又过了些时日，我们两个人坐在夕阳盈满的房间里，微弱而赤红的光芒在屋内蔓延。夕夜忽然说，奎因希望你去他那边学习两天。这一句话吓得我把手中的羽毛笔扔了出去。  
“他要欺负我。”我斩钉截铁地说，“难道你同意了吗？”  
“可是我没有不同意的理由。让你去学学也好。”  
夕夜正坐在沙发上，黑色的风衣像毛毯一样盖着身子。他闭着眼睛，看上去像是在休息。光芒在他精致的脸上驻留停滞，时间好像在他身上凝固住了。  
“但是他一直都看我不顺眼呀。”我坐到他身边，环住他脖颈的那一刻，夕夜睁开了那双血红的眼睛。我刻意蹭得更近，近到我能感受到他的呼吸。  
“我与他商量过了。”他伸出手来将我揽在怀中，黑色风衣掉在一边，“他不会对你做什么的。如果他真的敢做，回来告诉我。我帮你欺负回去，好不好？”  
“到时候你会相信我吗？”  
“当然了。”他眯起眼笑道，“所以，也请你相信我。”

随后奎因真的来找了我，当着夕夜的面他说，霜月小姐，请您暂时跟随我学习一段时间。说完他还向夕夜眼神示意。夕夜说好，那你和他去吧。  
我讨厌所有会将我与夕夜拆散的人，现在奎因算是一个。也许他是为了打压我，也许是为了嘲笑我，总之他就是对我有些算不上正义的想法。我们一前一后走在城堡的走廊，暗金色纹路在地毯上流转，之后我们走过许多画像，风景画，人像，夕暮神的创世纪传说，我记得夕夜曾同我说过，这些画是前任使者首领挂上去的。木质楼梯在走廊尽头散发出潮湿的气味，阴雨天无孔不入，将城堡包裹起来。  
我停在台阶上，问他：“我们要去哪儿？”  
奎因头也不回地向下走。  
“跟我走就是了。”他说，“去我的办公室之一。”  
我小跑两步之后追上他。下了楼梯，他推开一扇古老的红色大门，随后穿过有许多办公室的走廊，我们坐上了去向地牢的传送梯。那一刻我知道奎因要带我去哪里了，他在充当夕夜助手的同时也司职审讯，恐怕他想把我关进审讯室里去。  
“你真的了解夕夜吗？”  
我站在传送梯的一角，他在另外一角。我们约好了一样不去看彼此，但这个时候他居然主动开口了。  
“应当比你了解得多。”我说。  
我们迈出第一步，离开传送梯，地牢里仅仅闪着微弱的光。钢铁的墙壁与牢房压得人喘不过气来。可偏偏有人喜欢在这样的环境里工作。  
我听到了惨叫声。  
“那你觉得自己能战胜夕夜吗？”奎因停下脚步，但并未打开办公室的门。  
“也许不能。”  
然后他转过头来居高临下地看着我。他说：“你根本就不明白，霜月小姐，你根本就不懂夕夜的实力。他能一人对抗一支军队，任何见过他的敌人都已经死了。夕夜打破了圣灵族的不败神话，现在，他是魔族的秘密武器。你以为自己能够与他打平吗？不是的。你只会被他碾压。”  
我不明白他为何突然说这些。魔族使者之间有许多有关夕夜实力的传言，但他从不允许我上战场，我也就无从知晓他真正的实力。  
“我的意思是——”这一次，奎因好像有些不耐烦，“你只会给他拖后腿。我们的首领不应该有软肋。”  
“你就是想说我不够强。”  
“他是真的对你有好感。”他眼里的光变得黯淡了，“如果有一天，你出了什么事情，那时候夕夜将会面临危险。听着，我是认真的。我只追随夕夜一个人，我不希望他出现任何问题。记住我说的话，不要给他带来麻烦。”  
“不用你说，我自然知道怎样才能让他更安稳地生活。”  
奎因冷笑了一声。好像我们是夕夜的前妻和现任一样。他没再继续这个话题，钥匙在办公室门上的锁孔里转了一圈，我们进到屋子里去。那间办公室里几乎没什么东西，桌面乱七八糟，仅有一小块位置用于工作。这倒也像奎因那随性的风格。  
其实我知道夕夜会很危险。  
人们常说他凶恶，无情，令人畏惧。但绝大多数时间他都是温和的，和那所谓的杀人如麻的魔族使者首领好像毫无关联。有人告诉我说他是魔族使者成立以来最年轻的一位领导者，也是最有能力的一位。这样的能力总会让人妒忌或是猜疑，从他选择坐上这个位置开始，他便是危险的。  
而我，是刚刚出现的新的筹码。  
夕夜的身份不会公开，只有一小部分人知道。但若是某天有敌人知道——若是敌人知道我是他的软肋，那一切都将走向最坏的结局。  
“拿罐咖啡来。”奎因靠在椅子上，又恢复了先前笑着的模样，“在柜子里，最上层第一个。”  
“我应该是来学习的，不是来跑腿的。奎因大人。”  
看在夕夜的面子上我仍旧打开了简陋的木制柜子。罐装咖啡倒是排列得整齐。我将一罐咖啡扔过去，试图砸中他的头。奎因一伸手，便将罐装咖啡接住。  
“霜月小姐，谋杀上级是不对的。”  
“别告诉我您把我叫来就是为了听你训我。”  
我靠在墙边，双手抱胸站着。阴冷的气息自我们脚下向上喷发，外面铁链的声音和惨叫声混合在一起。我侧头贴在墙上，想听出些什么来。  
“审讯。”他打开咖啡，喝了一口，“听到他们的叫声了吗？有些新来的总是把控不好力度，最后把人折磨死。”  
“对，您是高手。”我敷衍道。  
平日里我几乎不会来这层。我的工作主要是写报告、递交材料和联络，而这里是关押犯人的地方。审讯部的办公室在这里——可是审讯部的部长奎因每天就像住在楼上一样，我也就没必要下到地牢来。  
所以，我第一次听到犯人的声音。  
“害怕吗？”  
奎因将一沓文件按顺序排列，放好，收入抽屉。罐装咖啡还停留在桌面上。我不明白他话里的意思。我知道他肯定想针对我说些什么，可是……  
“不。”我说。  
“他们可是会把你身上的肉一块一块切下来，在逼迫你自己吃下去哦。”  
“您——你究竟想说什么？”  
“凛霜月小姐，我想让你加入魔族使者。”  
“我不是就在这里吗？”  
“夕夜从来没有认为你是组织的一员。”  
现在我们面对面站着，空气像是冻住了似的，呼吸间都是凝结的霜。奎因站在桌子后，刚好整理完桌面，他的办公桌干净得一片空白，什么都没有了，只有咖啡罐还放在那儿。我去看他的眼睛，那双血红的、少年的眼睛。他没有说谎，我猜测。  
可是我的呼吸竟因为那一句话变得不平稳了。  
“魔族使者的所有入职培训内容，你都没有接触过。战斗训练你也没有做过。夕夜同样不会让你参加会议——因为他不愿意让你知道使者背后的故事。他只是叫你端茶送水，或者替他送文件。”  
“你……”  
我的思绪一下子变得混乱起来。因为我曾经失忆吗？因为我失忆之后与失忆前差距很大吗？既然每一个人都告诉我我是魔族使者的一员，夕夜又为何要瞒着我呢？  
“霜月小姐，你可以理解为对你的保护，夕夜不想让你遇到危险，我能理解。你对组织的了解仅仅停留在表面，你不知道我们过得是一种怎样的生活。”说这话时，他只是浅淡地笑着，眼中闪过冰冷的光辉，“可是，我应当对使者负责，我认为你应该正式加入这个组织，了解它的过去、现在与将来。不然总有一天……你会成为战争的源头。”  
“我与夕夜说过。”我轻声道，“我说我想脱离他的保护，我想上战场，我想去执行任务。可是他并不同意。”  
“他会同意的。”奎因笑道，“现在，他必须同意。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为有些秘密是瞒不住的。”  
“什么意思？”  
奎因不再回答，这一次，他自己拿了一罐咖啡，拉开拉环后递给我。我又追问他话里的意思，他仍旧闭口不谈。这背后好像不见底的深渊，其间钻出乌黑粘腻的影，将我向下拖拽。直到我彻底开始下坠。


	2. Chapter 2

闲事 2

——File——  
魔族使者：又名魔界使者。成立时间不明，早先为魔族骑士团其中一个分支，后独立为魔族使者。曾在多个战争中表现出极强的战斗力。目前魔族使者听命于魔族王国，但同时游离于魔族王国之外，不受律法约束，仅受内部规则约束。无人知晓魔族使者的高层及领导者身份，即便是在魔族自己人眼中，他们仍然是神秘的。

——

奎因的工作地点堪称人间地狱。在那里待了些日子，我总算明白为何有人私下里说他扭曲。每天我跟随着他去看他的手下审问犯人，血腥残暴，而他居然还笑得出来。到处都是令人作呕的气味和惨叫声，正赶上三月有时潮湿，地牢里仿佛随时要长出青苔来。我说我对这方面毫无兴趣，奎因说无所谓兴趣，我只是想让你知道我们是个什么样的组织。  
之后我偷偷在午休时间跑回去想向夕夜诉苦，却发现办公室上了锁，里面一个人都没有。奎因跟踪狂似的出现在我背后，冷笑一声说，夕夜大人不在，您有什么事？  
“家事。”我瞪他一眼，“怎么，您还要跟着我偷听一下情侣之间的悄悄话？”  
“并不是，我认为您会在午休时在夕夜大人面前污蔑我。”奎因忽然笑得灿烂，“果然如此，您是找他诉苦来了？”  
“和你有什么关系。”我皱眉道，“我想找我的男友说说话都不可以？”  
“注意，如果您认为自己已经加入了使者，那么现在夕夜大人应该是您的上级。”他仍旧笑着，“而且我也是您的上级，有权力监督您的一举一动。”  
“你不就是不想让我在夕夜面前抱怨你嘛？说这么多话。”  
一瞬间，走廊里安静得过分。我不知道是不是真的说中了他的心事，但的确奎因不再笑了。  
“霜月小姐。”他的情绪起伏就像两个极端，“我应该没有亏待您吧。如果说您接受不了血腥和暴力，那趁早离开这里好了。我不认为这是值得向夕夜汇报的事。”  
“我……”  
我想否认，但此时，走廊尽头响起来一个熟悉的声音。  
“霜月不是那种人啦，奎因。”  
夕夜不知何时出现在那里，走廊的灯光从他身后泄出，我们都看不清他的表情。他也许听了我们之间的每一句话，也许是刚刚才到这里。只是我确信，发现他站在那里的瞬间，我感觉到了恐惧。  
“夕夜大人。”奎因弯腰行礼，“您都听到了。”  
“那霜月你被奎因欺负了吗？”他转过头来问我。  
“没有。”我回答，“就是他总让我端茶送水。我很不满意。”  
“嗯……”  
他越过空间的桎梏突然出现在我身后，手指触碰到我肩膀的瞬间我吓得颤抖。随后夕夜的气息出现在我耳边，他从后面环抱住我，这样亲昵的举动让奎因眼里出现了一丝不满。  
是因为我，还是因为夕夜呢？  
我想，后者的可能性大一些。  
“没关系。”夕夜轻声说，“时间还长，我们慢慢来。”

夕夜说的没错，我们慢慢来。之后我离开了奎因的办公室，回到夕夜的怀抱里。他答应我之后教我更多——让我更加接近这个组织，然后慢慢融入进去。对于奎因说的所谓秘密，我们谁都没有再提，我的直觉告诉我不应该再提起。也不应该说奎因想让我加入组织的事。夕夜好像已经知道了这些事情，他同样没有多说什么。  
夜晚我们将要同床共枕时，夕夜像是才刚刚想起来什么似的停下换睡衣的手。此时我正抱着被子翻滚。他回过头问道：“你要不要和我一起出去看看？”  
“去哪儿？”我的声音在被子的包裹下格外沉闷，“旁边的镇子我去过很多次了。”  
“去学校。你失忆之后，应该还没去过魔族的学校吧。”他缓慢地扣上睡衣的扣子，“西区第一高等学校在新生入学时对外开放。奎因也和我说要去那边——他弟弟在那儿。”  
我从中选择了自己最感兴趣的关键词。奎因的弟弟，我询问道，他居然还有弟弟。亲弟弟吗？  
“是啊。”  
“弟弟……”我轻声咀嚼这个陌生的词。它让我想起所谓的亲情。我失忆过后，对此完全没有概念。亲情，说不定我根本就没有亲人。  
“魔族生性凉薄，像奎因这样会在意兄弟姐妹的反而是少数。”夕夜又一次像是看穿了我的想法一般，“不要担心，你还有我。”  
他坐到床边，我扑上去抱紧他的腰。他身上永远带着清淡的花香，因为他必须掩盖自己常年被飞溅的血液染湿身体的事实。杀戮的气息死去了，平和而温柔的气息涌上来，我将唇贴在他耳边，他便抓住我的手。  
“学校……”他说，“那是我的母校。”

在三月的末尾，潮湿气息刚刚有要散去的迹象，我们在平淡的阳光之下行走。身穿绀色制服的学生误以为我们来视察工作，几次要为我们带路去参观教学楼。夕夜笑着回绝。随后我们在石砖路上走走停停，失忆后的我的确第一次见到学校，我隐隐约约能感觉到什么。  
温度，是来自于周围人的温度。我觉得正午的光有些刺眼，想要伸出手去盖住自己的视野，可在指缝间我看到三个学生说笑着从我们身边经过。那一刹那，我仿佛回忆起了些什么。  
但是我又什么都没回忆起。我只是、仅仅是有一种感觉。或许遥远的过去，我与他们相同。我的身边有两个朋友，我们并肩前行。那时我们还年轻，生活无忧无虑，从不用考虑未来该如何生存。我们也像这样在寒冷的光下前进，我们……  
“怎么，没见过学校，被震惊到了？”奎因很会打破气氛地将我拉回现实，我才发现我刚刚在原地站了一会儿。  
“你怎么不去找你弟弟。”我反问道。  
“这不是怕您走丢了嘛。”  
“好啦。”夕夜拍拍他的肩膀，“本来我就是想带霜月随便看看的。”  
据夕夜说，奎因的弟弟今年刚刚入学，他要来确保弟弟的安全。也许这家伙表面看着有点问题，内心里还是很温暖的——但他从头到尾都没有去找他弟弟的意思，从进门开始他就在试图对我冷嘲热讽。好在夕夜在我身边，他也不敢多说什么。  
我们穿着使者的制服，与魔族王国骑士团内几个分部的制服相同，这样能够混淆身份。使者之间确定身份的方式是特殊的金色袖扣。也就是说，普通人根本无法确定我们的真实身份。这算是一种掩护。  
“要进教学楼看看吗？”夕夜问道，“这里还是和以前一样，没什么变化呢。”  
“都可以……”我的注意力放在来往的学生身上。  
夕夜当初也是穿着同样的绀色西装，提着制服包在路上行走吗？他是不是也曾经有过要好的朋友，或者是女朋友呢？  
“我曾经还以为您是从白夜毕业的。”奎因和夕夜走在我前面，他有意无意地将自己和夕夜的距离拉得很近，“毕竟绝大多数领导者都从白夜毕业。”  
他们口中的白夜，应该是指某所历史悠久的贵族学校，即白夜高等学校。不仅对成绩要求严苛，且学费也贵的很。曾经夕夜告诉我说，那里几乎是高官的摇篮。  
“当初白夜也有发邀请函给我。”夕夜的声音柔和而平静，“但我觉得这边的风格更适合我一些。你看，虽然你从白夜毕业，但也并不怎么喜欢那儿吧。”  
“的确。相对来说我更喜欢自由，所以我推荐弟弟来这里。”  
“等等。”我叫住奎因，“你是从白夜毕业的？”  
“是啊。”奎因回过头，一脸疑惑，“有什么问题吗？”  
“一向以优雅沉稳著称的白夜高等学校。”我顿了顿，“怎么培养出了你这么个……呃，天才？”  
奎因明显听出来了我的意思，瞪了我一眼。一旁的夕夜忍不住笑出声。换做是谁都会觉得不可思议，与强调优雅冷静的校训完全不同，奎因就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。如果一边把人打得血肉模糊一边哼歌也算优雅的话，那这所学校的教育方式还是相当成功的。  
夕夜走进教学楼的大门，随后我们看见墙上挂着优秀毕业生的照片。我和奎因在那里停下脚步，果不其然我们都见到了夕夜。那年的他与现在几乎没有任何变化，只是他穿着白衬衫，用正式而标准的笑容面对镜头。  
“别看了。”他轻声说，“就是张照片而已。”  
我想开口说话，却被一个陌生的声音抢先了。  
“夕夜？你回来了？”  
我和奎因同时回过头，只见戴眼镜的中年男人正站在楼梯口，用惊异的眼神打量我们每一个人，最后他的目光落在夕夜身上，看得出他眼中的兴奋。他快步走过去，夕夜也上前，他们简单地拥抱了下，然后夕夜微微低下头。  
他说：“老师，我回来了。”  
“老师？”我甚至都没有意识到自己说出了声。  
“好久不见了，夕夜。”那位老师说，“工作很忙吗？这些年很少见你回来。”  
“算是吧。这段时间还算清闲，所以回来看看。想不到能遇见您，真是缘分啊。”  
“对了，这两位是……”  
“噢，我的助理，奎因、凛霜月。”  
奎因弯腰行礼，我模仿着他的样子弯腰行礼。  
“我知道你。”老师看向奎因，“白夜的毕业生，对吧？”  
“您认识我？”奎因一怔。  
“听说过而已。”老师推了下眼镜，“白夜的优秀毕业生档案，我们这里也有保存。”  
“我的荣幸。”奎因微微一笑。如果是我，我可笑不出来。  
“我们去茶餐厅吧，站在这里说多累啊。”他像是老熟人一样揽住夕夜的肩，也对，毕竟那是他的学生，还是优秀毕业生。夕夜倒也没有抗拒，他们走在前面，我跟随着奎因走在后面，为了安全我还刻意与奎因拉开了很长一段距离。  
学校的教学楼大体上都是奶白色的。偶尔有暗红色的树穿插在路边作为点缀，春季里没有花开，树枝也仅仅是微微泛红。有一批学生在路边做向导，另一批在宣传他们的活动社团。学生时代是这样的——我试着代入进他们的视角，试着想象如果是我和夕夜一起读书会如何。  
那倒也是美好的一种可能性。  
老师点了一壶茶。夕夜又为我要了些小甜点。茶餐厅中没什么人，有几个学生看上去在写作业。还有一小部分人在这里读书。  
“真没想到，夕夜也已经变成骑士团的一员了。”夕夜为他倒茶时，他说，“哎呀，我这当老师的，还没有自己的学生厉害。怪不好意思的。”  
“哪有。”夕夜笑笑，“您一直都是我的老师。”  
钢琴曲掩盖了我们说话的声音。  
奎因目不转睛地盯着夕夜。  
“有心上人了吗？”  
“有。就是这位。”  
我不好意思地红了脸，那位老师立刻露出了奇怪的笑容。  
“不错啊。工作也在一起，你们应该还蛮幸福的吧。”  
“还好啦。”  
“今天入学典礼之后，我还希望你来给我的学生们上一课呢。他们都是新生，听听毕业生的经验也不错。怎么样，有时间吗？”  
“有倒是有。只是我也不知道该说些什么。”  
“没关系，我相信你可以。‘绯红恶魔’是你对吧？”  
只见奎因的眼中立刻起了杀意。夕夜轻叩杯壁，依旧保持礼节性的微笑。看起来这对他并没有什么影响。这似乎是个暗号，奎因不再紧张，而我只能坐在一旁安静地观察。刚刚那位老师的快速提问也不失为是一种问询手段。可是似乎对夕夜没有太大用处。  
绯红恶魔的传闻，我多少听过一些。  
他一身红色长袍，只露出红色的双眼。在战场上，他的身影永远伴随着死亡。他在战争中将一族人屠尽，没有人近距离接触过他，因为见过他的人都已经死去。就是那样的力量。  
多个垂死之人对他的描述都相同：红色的。人们口口相传，便有了绯红恶魔。有人说他是使者的一员。有人说他是夕暮神的化身。有人说他并非魔族，是未知的恐惧。我从来没有见过，也没认为他是个威胁。但我没想过他就是夕夜。  
我不可避免地想起来奎因的那些话：见过夕夜的敌人都死了。他一个人能抵一支军队。  
如果，“绯红恶魔”真就是夕夜呢？  
可是那般温柔的少年在战场上大肆屠杀的模样，我想象不出。  
“您说笑了，怎么会是我呢？我哪有那么凶残。”夕夜不紧不慢地回应。  
“你谦虚了。”老师也笑。但他应当没什么恶意，“我清楚你的实力，魔族里除你之外没有任何人拥有那样的力量。以一敌百，甚至是千人。除了你，我想不到还有谁。”  
“老师想多了。我不过是成绩好一些而已，真正的战斗我不在行的。更何况，我才刚毕业没多久呀。”  
“你的真正实力与成绩无关，我看得出你在压抑着自己。只是为什么会这样？夕夜，你是个温柔的人。我想不到你会走这条路。”  
“您放心。”  
夕夜轻啜一口茶。  
“我只在工作时间杀人。”  
他就像在讲一个极其平淡的故事。  
“夕夜在学校的时候是什么样的？”我刻意打断了他们的对话。有关绯红恶魔的话题不应该再继续下去，而夕夜的那句话也算是一种威胁。这时候便需要有人来改变谈话内容。  
“他啊，是个好学生。”老师对我点头道，“和每个人的关系都不错，成绩又好，追求他的女生很多呀，但是夕夜没和她们之中的任何人谈过恋爱。”  
不知怎的，我松了一口气。见两个人之间不再紧张，我们的话题也就变到了夕夜的曾经，随后我们说到今年入学的新生，还有奎因的弟弟。奎因说，他的弟弟叫安理，他准备在入学典礼结束后与他弟弟见面。那位老师惊呼一声道，那好像是我们班的学生。  
是一个巧合。

夜幕降临时奎因坐在自己的房间里翻书，一本诗集看来看去还是那副样子，他在心里默念出每一个字——他已经看过了很多次。但诗歌能够替他表达情感。这时夕夜忽然进了门，猩红的帘子遮盖住酒店的窗，他站在灯下看着那猩红色背手站立。  
“夕夜大人。”奎因头也不抬地说，“需不需要处理掉那个人。”  
“不必了。”夕夜回答，“那毕竟是我的老师。”  
“您总是这样仁慈。”奎因翻动书页的声音在安静的屋子里显得格外刺耳，“心慈手软会招来灾难。”  
“按照正常人的想法来说，我不该是暴虐而残忍的吗？对了，琥珀有消息了吗？”  
“还没有，大人。”听到这个名字，奎因合上书本。  
“没有的话，那算了吧。留她活着也无所谓。”  
“可她见过您。”  
“还是不要对谁都那么残忍比较好。”  
“您果然是个温柔的人。”奎因的语气中加上了讽刺。  
“我没有共情能力。”夕夜淡淡地回应道，“我们都一样，感情上有所缺失，所以才会成为使者。这些年我试着像普通人一样学会共情，试着像他们那样思考，得出的结论就是我不应该杀人。”  
“所以您救了樱见月。”  
“是这样。”  
“如果有一天她的记忆恢复了呢？”  
“那就恢复了也无所谓。”夕夜转过头，那双血红的眼正盯着他的助理，“有些罪过还是要我来承担的。”  
“您……”  
奎因想再说些什么。但他看到暖黄的灯光之下，夕夜的衬衫最上面那颗纽扣没有扣着，而是露出了他的锁骨——奎因自己都没有注意到，他对着自己的上级咽了口口水。他发现自己有一种不该有的冲动。这种冲动让他既兴奋又害怕。


End file.
